wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Foggy Dew
|-|Old = Old and full of cringe; click if you wanna see it FOGGY DEW BELONGS TO PEAK! PLEASE DO NOT EDIT, STEAL, OR COPY! IF YOU WANT TO USE HER, PLEASE ASK ME FIRST! THANK YOU! Wow, great job Peak. Another WIP too. Appearance As down the glen one Easter morn; To a city fair rode I Foggy Dew looks like your average MistWing with her light and dark grey scales. Her entire scale color is a light grey with pale, pale, water blue hints in her wing flaps and sail. Fog's grey scales were also the inspiration behind her name; like fog, her scale color seems to shift slightly when the light hits it in a certain way, with darker greys and paler greys floating throughout the mist. At night and in the shade, her scales come out as a blue-grey. Fog's eyes are a piercing blue; not electrifying-ly blue, just piercing. Her eye color is somewhere between steely grey-blue and dew-y/watery blue. Whenever she becomes angry, they crystallize into a hardened grey-blue, and her glares become a little more real. Being a soldier, she is a bit stronger than others. She also has a lot more scars; a few tears dot her wings, and has a bigger one by the 'thumbed' part. A burn scar tore through her sail near the end of her tail, and large claw scars line her underbelly, legs, and hindquarters. She has an incredibly small scar on her neck near her ear, and is easy to miss. Dew always wears a metal helmet that resembles the helmet that Thor wears in Thor: Ragnorak and full body armor. A large spear is strapped across her back, which she has dubbed Stormbringer. She only takes her armor off when not at war. Don't take her spear or helmet or you mind as well be dead. Abilities There armed lines of marching men; In squadrons passed me by Fog doesn't stand out much in terms of average MistWing abilities; her climbing skills are a bit off, since she has a large fear of heights, and her breath isn't too special, only average. However, her strength and smarts make give her a one-upper on others in the army. A challenge never gets past her and she usually comes out as the victor. Fog is agile when not in battle armor, but her scars make it painful for her to flex a lot. Most of the time, she prefers using her claws and teeth and spear over anything else. Fog is very protective over her things, especially her childhood mementos. Don't touch them or else... Personality No fife did hum, no battle drum; Did sound its dred tattoo Foggy Dew can easily be mistaken for another battle-hardened soldier of the army. Being a commander of a Rush Force squadron, she tends to be very 'bossy', and likes being in charge. At times, she can come off as rude because she doesn't like it when other dragons try to take her place or do things without her permission. Her temper is a little more flammable than the average dragon, but she has become very good at hiding it. Since joining the army, she's stopped smiling a lot and wears more of a slight, saddened frown, but not so much that she looks like she's pouting or noticeably sad. Dew does become sad when one of her soldiers dies, but she doesn't dwell on it much and hides it under layers of protection against the outside world. History But the Angelus bells o'er the Liffery's swell; Rang out in the foggy dew Foggy Dew was hatched to her two loving parents and older brother about 1,000 years after Darkstalker. Her father was a soldier in the MistWing army, and her mother was a seamstress. They were a tight-knit family who stuck together no matter what. Her father and mother always pampered them with small, homemade and heartfelt gifts even though they couldn't afford a lot of the material needed for them. Foggy Dew and her brother started school soon after their first hatching day. Because of her odd name, Foggy Dew never really fit in. She was teased constantly, but none of that got to her. She ignored them, but was determined to show them wrong all the same. On Dew's third hatching day, her father gave her a small fox stuffed animal, which she named Mons, after her father. Her father also gave her a sterling silver necklace with a silver bird bead on it and a mirror fragment. He kept one piece for himself and told her that if she was ever lonely or hurt in some way, she'd always find him in there. Her brother was envious, but he kept that to himself. A few weeks after, her father left to go to war with the IceWings. Their mother worked double time to keep them healthy and in school. She never came home until late at night, and by then, Dew and her brother were already in bed. With Volu gone for the whole day, Petru and Foggy Dew grew closer. Petru was now a father-type figure in her life, and Petru looked up to her like she was her mother at times. They matured rather quickly for dragonets and never left each other's side. But suddenly, tragedy struck. About six years later, Fog's mother received a card from the army: Their father had been killed in action. Foggy Dew and Petru both dropped out of school and stared working as farmhands to help their mother, who slowly sank into a deep hole of depression and despair. She never really smiled again, which broke Fog's heart. Determined to keep her father's legacy alive, she registered for the army as soon as she turned sixteen. Everyone told her that she couldn't do it. Everyone treated Foggy Dew like a piece of rotting fruit that should be thrown out with the garbage, mostly because of her name and the fact that she was a girl. Nothing dampened her spirit, however, and soon she rose up to the top of her class. Graduating out of cadet training, she went into the Rush Force, where she joined a battle squadron called the Greysky Platoon. The Greysky Platoon was a very small and disorderly group of soldiers who lost their spirit years before. Foggy Dew soon became the leader of that squadron, slowly pumping life and reason back into them. The platoon started becoming larger, and, with Foggy Dew in charge, barely ever lost a battle. Sadly, you can't win everything. In the middle of a cold spring, they went to battle against an elite IceWing and SkyWing battalion, the same one that had killed her father. Revenge clouded her vision and she leapt at the IceWing general. They fought for the longest time, landing hits on each other, but none willing to give up. Everything soon started going downhill for her; she received a blow to the back of the head and was pinned by the general. He shredded her wings and tossed her off of a cliff like she was a worthless doll. Foggy Dew hit the river below and knew no more. Relationships (ask!): Right proudly high over Dublin town; They hung out the flag of war Petru (brother): Mons (father): Volu (mother): Adligat (soldier friend): Frigus (soldier friend): Frosted Lake (IceWing general): Trivia T'was better to die 'neath and Irish Sky; Than at Sulva or Sud el Bar '' * Her mirror was inspired by Harry Potter * Petru is a combination for the words 'rock' and 'break'; Mons means 'mountain'; Volu means 'swirl' * Adligat means 'froze' and frigus means 'cold' * Her entire backstory was mostly inspired by her theme song Gallery ''And from the plains of the Royal Meath; strong men came hurrying through '' MistWing Sigil.png|MistWing Sigil '' |-|New = ''FOGGY DEW BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HER IN ANYTHING! THANK YOU! | Pre-Canon | Female | Mist | Soldier | 45 | Deceased | ♈ | ⚔️ | "We fight to win and win with a knockout because there are no runner-ups in war." - General JJ Singh '''A P P E A R A N C E' *Strong, muscular from training *Scar on her right forearm **Shredded wings at the time of death *Mist grey scales with darker grey underscales and underbelly (the dark grey looks navy blue under certain lighting) *Electric blue eyes *Stony face *Helmet that resembles Thor's in the arena of Thor: Ragnarok *Spear strapped across her back A B I L I T I E S *Good fighting and spear-wielding skills *Hates climbing but can climb *Very smart P E R S O N A L I T Y *Loyal as heck **Would do anything for her family and soldiers; loyalty and anger would be her fatal flaws *Very flammable temper; touchy around anything about her father *HATES IceWings with a burning passion *Bossy and has to be reminded that she's not in charge *Pretends she doesn't care but she hates seeing others die *Hates when others mock her for her name H I S T O R Y *Born a very long time before the events of the 1st arc *Born as the younger sister to her brother; her father was an off-duty soldier and her mother was a seamstress **She and her brother were very close *When she was around 7 or 8, her father was called back into service **He didn't come home often and she never saw much of him and missed him a lot *Their mother worked a lot to keep her and her brother in school **Always mocked for her name so she mostly hung out with her brother and his small group of friends *A few years after her father was deployed, they got a message saying that he'd been killed in action *She was about 12, maybe 13??? *Their mother took it very badly and became distant; Foggy Dew and Petru dropped out of school to help her **Foggy Dew vowed to avenge her father (Petru told her to "chill") *She went into the army, age 25 when she and Petru finally accumulated enough money to let their mother live on her own and for them to go off on their own *Stayed in army school for about 4-5 years *Went into the army when she was 30-31 years old *Flew around the continent quite a bit and missed her brother; mostly fought the IceWings *One day, she was informed that they were taking on an impressive IceWing battalion that had killed a few of the more famous MistWing ones; one of those happened to be the one her father had been in and she was ENRAGED *Found the IceWing general, broke formation, and went after him personally **Held her own for a good long while until she finally started to tire out *He disarmed and disabled her; shredded her wings and dropped her off the edge of a high cliff and into the river below, where she died R E L A T I O N S H I P S Petru (brother): Mons (father): Volu (mother): Adligat (soldier friend): Frigus (soldier friend): Polar Bear (IceWing general): T R I V I A * Petru is a combination for the words 'rock' and 'break'; Mons means 'mountain'; Volu means 'swirl' * Adligat means 'froze' and frigus means 'cold' * Her entire backstory was mostly inspired by her theme song G A L L E R Y Placeholderr.png Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:MistWings